Discoveries
by RavenRechior
Summary: An interesting dream leads to an interesting adventure, and a young woman discovers there's more to her bloodline than she always thought. Warning: Character death and vulgar language.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z nor its characters. Angela (Angie), Jess, the mysterious dude, and "Kara/Jules" are mine.**

"Kara!" yelled my friend and sparring partner Seventeen. I was having a hard time dealing with stress, and was very ready for a fight. I really wanted to fight, but I knew it would cost me more than I was willing to pay.

"What?" I snarled, poising for a fight. Seventeen raised an eyebrow, and dodged my roundhouse kick that appeared out of nowhere. I growled softly as he retaliated with a punch and kick of his own. I was ready, however, and zipped behind him, narrowly avoiding the kick.

"Are you OK?" he asked, dodging a kick.

"Fuck you, Seventeen!" I snarled, grabbing his head and slamming him down for Randy Orton's RKO.

"Itai!" grunted Seventeen as he hit the hard ground. I growled softly, and stalked around him, a smirk on my face. I felt a bit like Randy Orton did when he was wrestling, but more than willing to kill someone... or something. I didn't want to stop, although I knew that I couldn't kill him.

'Kill him,' said a voice inside my head. I raised an eyebrow, and tried to ignore it. I didn't want my friend's blood on my hands. I was not a murderer.

'Who the fuck are you?' I demanded. I heard a sinister chuckle.

'Be the spawn you know you are.' said the voice. 'Kill him!' I growled softly, while seventeen staggered to his feet. I smirked, and seventeen caught sight of my eyes, which were turning black. His eyes widened with horror, and and my smirk widened. I was losing control, and I knew it, but I longer cared. I was changing, and almost embraced the feeling of power coursing through me. 'Kill him,' ordered the voice. I narrowed my eyes slightly, and my hair and eyes went black and red, while I powered up like a Supersaiyan.

Seventeen stared at me with a mixture of horror and surprise as I smirked at him, fully transformed. My eyes had blood red around the outside, while the rest of my eyes were pitch black. I was no longer myself, and the voice inside my head laughed maniacally, while I smirked evilly. The aura around me was blood red, and stung seventeen when he tried to touch me.

I sank into a back-stance, and seventeen raised an eyebrow. He looked a bit worried, while I charged a Ki blast, powerful enough to kill him, and vaporize him. The voice in my head smirked and egged me on, while I stopped resisting; I was ready to kill.

"Kame... Hame..." I smirked as the Ki blast was blood red and pitch black, sparking with energy. "HAAAAAAAA!" I yelled and fired the Ki blast straight at Seventeen, vaporizing him instantly on contact.

Suddenly, a fiery being appeared before me, clapping his hands, applauding my killing. I raised an eyebrow and the being came forward, a smirk playing on his lips. He came toward me, finally stopping a couple of feet from me, within arms reach.

"Kara, you're the spawn of Satan, and its about time you recognized it." I stared at him.

"Who the fuck are you?" I demanded. He smirked, and placed his palm against my pentagram tattoo, and I gasped in shock as I felt energy flow through me.

"Hanyou." I growled softly.

"I didn't ask what I was, I asked who the fuck YOU are!" I growled. He smirked, and his long pitch black hair brushed against my face. I stared up at him, and he withdrew his hand, revealing the red and black of my pentagram glowing eerily in the dark. He smirked, and I raised an eyebrow.

"You're a powerful hanyou. Embrace your power, and grow to embrace your darkness. Stop fighting for your light side." I stared at him, and he just smirked, before placing his hand on my head. "I will make you more powerful. Embrace your destiny." I closed my eyes and my aura became more prominent.

"What are you doing to me?" I questioned. He chuckled a rather sinister chuckle, and released me. "You're more powerful than you've ever been, or ever will be." I smirked, and he faded away. Then I stood on the island alone, ready and willing for evil to reside inside me.

"Jules!" called a voice behind me as I powered down. I raised an eyebrow at the approaching figures, and hid a smirk. "Are you OK?" they asked. I faked a smile, and my friends embraced me. I hid the brilliance of my tattoo, but could still feel the power coursing through me.

"Are you OK?" asked my friend and older brother, Goten. I raised an eyebrow. "Tink, your powerlevel went through the roof for a few minutes." I smirked slightly.

"Yea, I'm good," I replied. He looked slightly skeptical, but let it go; he knew better than to pursue it. I flashed a smirk, and my eyes went black and red briefly; red iris, black where the whites would be. My friend from work, and college classmate, Angie, raised an eyebrow, and shook her head before looking up at Goten.

"Who the hell are you, anyway?" she demanded. I snorted softly.

"Dude, this is Goten," I introduced. "Niisaan, this is Angela, Angie for short. I met her at work... and college." Goten snickered, and shook his head, while Angie stared at him. I snickered. "Hey Niisaan," I began.

"Hai?"

"Where's Kakkarot?" I asked. He blinked.

"Why?"

"I want to spar," I explained. He shook his head while Angie stared at me. "What?"

"You're insane," she replied. I smirked. "Why would you even consider it?  
I smirked wider.

"I can hold my own with him," I replied. She raised an eyebrow.

"Yea, OK," she said, rolling her eyes. I smirked as Goku suddenly appeared.

"Hey Kakkarot." I greeted.

"Are you OK?" he asked, concerned. I raised an eyebrow, and he looked around. "Where's Seventeen? I thought you were sparring with him." I shrugged, and my eyes flashed black and red again, and my power spiked for a second. Goten touched his father's shoulder in warning, but I just smirked.

"Tink's acting strange." he whispered to Goku, who raised an eyebrow, then grinned.

"I'll be fine," he assured him, while I smirked. Angie shook her head, while Goku and I flew to another island to duke it out DBZ style.

A few hours later, I woke up in my bed in my dorm, and smirked evilly. I could still feel the strange power coursing through me. I had the feeling I had blood on my hands, but I couldn't explain it. I sighed softly, grumbling about having to get up so damn early for work.

I got up, and quickly got dressed, then went to work, doing janitorial work at a high school. I had this weird smirk on my face the whole time, making people wonder what I was thinking. I worked diligently, pretending that I was normal, well as normal as I could be.

"Jules!" called my friend Jess. I rolled my eyes, but went to her anyway. I knew I couldn't reveal what had happened last night, while I was asleep; she would probably freak the fuck out.

"Kara. You killed Seventeen." came the voice in my head. I shook my head.

"No I didn't," I muttered. The voice smirked.

"Yes, you did," he replied. I shook my head firmly.

"No I didn't." he gave an image of his expression, and I raised an eyebrow. "Really?" I said sarcastically. He smirked. "Who the fuck are you, anyway?" he smirked again, making me raise an eyebrow, and about dropped to the floor because my tattoo suddenly burned as if on fire. The figure suddenly appeared in front of me as I was going into my closet, and crossed his arms over his chest. Jess stared at me as I backed out of the janitor's closet.

"Whats wrong?" she asked, making me jump and spin around.

"Nothing," I said quickly. She gave me a look.

"Bullshit," she replied as the figure stepped up behind me.

"You know who I am." whispered the figure in my ear. I glanced behind me, and shook my head. "Say it," he said, and I shivered.

"Diablo." I breathed. He smirked, and placed a hand on my back, between my shoulderblades.

"What did you say?" asked Jess. I shook my head firmly.

"Nothing, Jess, go back to class," I said, suppressing a wince. He smirked behind me, and it felt as if my clothes were burning, though when I looked later in the mirror, there wasn't a mark on them. Jess went back to class, and I whirled around and glared at the demon in front of me for a good five minutes before slapping him across the face. He blinked, and glared down at me, his eyes blazing, while I smirked. "And what?" I challenged. He stared at me, and shook his head, then laughed.

"Your powers are growing," he said. I snorted and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You're on crack," I retorted, turning away. He chuckled.

"Remember your dreams, Kara? About me?" I spun around and stared at him. How the hell?! Wait. I had dreams about the devil last year or so... Does that mean I'm talking to the devil himself right now? I wondered, and he smirked. "Yes, you are," he replied. "Each time we had those encounters, I gave you power. Now I will no longer need to do that, I've given you enough that its growing on its own." I stared at him in disbelief, then blinked as "Saints of Los Angeles" popped in my head. I shook my head and tried to get back to my job, but he kept following me. "Message in blood, Kara," he said in my ear. I blinked. That was one of my favorite songs by Pantera.

As soon as he'd said the title of the song, it popped into my head. As I walked down the hallway to dust mop, I began singing it. The figure followed me, still smirking. I was actually starting to get used to his presence, except it made me sound a lil crazy when there were people around.

Finally, I made it back to my dorm, it was about eleven, almost time for lunch. By this time, I'd accepted that the demon or devil wasn't going to leave for a while, but tried to ignore him so I wouldn't look or sound crazier than I already did. I knew my roommate would be a bit freaked out, but somehow... that didn't bother me at all.

I smirked as I opened the door, and entered my room, the man following. I took one look at my roommate, and raised an eyebrow. She stared past me, as if she could see the man, who stood in the doorway, arms still crossed over his chest. I glanced behind me, then smirked slightly. I exited the room, and sat in one of the burgundy chairs just outside in the common area. I'd grabbed my CD player, and stories as well as a pen so I could write.

A few minutes later, Angie came out of her room, and raised an eyebrow when she saw me calmly writing on a story, and jamming to music. Then she saw the man beside me; the flames had dissipated, and he looked like a normal young man with long black hair and red eyes. His pupils were feline, but kept his gaze on me. Angie passed me to go to the bathroom, but I was too busy writing and jamming to notice. The demon, however, looked up at her, and smirked, making her gasp, then practically run to the bathroom.

The demon was dressed in blue jeans and long sleeved black Harley-Davidson shirt. His long black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, and on his feet he wore black combat boots. He sat beside me, invisible to most people, but quite visible to Angie. He smirked as she returned, and paused to stare at him.

I was too into my music to notice her standing there, but he looked up at her, making her gasp again softly. It was such a quiet sound that one would think that I'd miss it, but I stopped and looked up at her, and raised an eyebrow, then pulled off my headphones so I could hear her.

"Um.. can you see him?" she stammered. I raised an eyebrow, then looked right at the young man, and smirked, then nodded.

"Yea..." I replied. She stared at me. "Wait. You can?!"

"You can?!" she exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow.

"Duh..." I replied. She bent over to whisper in my ear.

"Um, you can see he's hot, right?"

"Duh," I repeated.

"He has red eyes!" she hissed. I snickered softly.

"I know," I replied.

"And that doesn't bother you?" I snorted.

"Not really..."

"Seriously?" he said with a slightly deep voice, a bit like Jonathan Davis, the lead singer for Korn. I raised an eyebrow. "You guys know I can hear you, right?" Angie feigned surprise while I snickered. He smirked. "I can also hear your thoughts," he added. I blushed crimson, while Angie turned away, embarrassed as well. He turned to me, and I raised an eyebrow. "Kara, are you ready?" Ready? What the HELL was he talking about? What was I supposed to be ready FOR?! I stared at him, and he smirked back at me with an almost playful look in his eye. "I'm going to take you to see your world." I looked confused.

"My world? But... I'm..."

"Not human." He smirked. "Come..."


End file.
